Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/6 May 2016
03:30 if i make a page of an RP without the owners permission (not like making a sequel to an RP, just a page about the RP itself), is that plagarism? 03:31 it's making a page for someone who didn't ask for it. 03:32 o/ 03:32 HI TD O/ 03:32 Thnx Rael 03:33 ahh the peridot thing aaahh 03:33 What? 03:34 heres a link: cheeeeeze 03:34 look at the peridot pic on that page XD 03:38 time to make a shit ton of title cards :v 03:39 k 03:39 oi diamond 03:40 (badumtss) 03:40 :v 03:40 I gtg, it's super late. 03:40 Cya tomorrow guys! o/ 03:40 bye 03:41 bye \o 03:41 * I-Ship-Stevidot hates not answering ;-;- 03:41 * I-Ship-Stevidot is surprised that the Red Wood fandom is bigger than him and Aguna, but thats probably just because it has a page. 03:45 * I-Ship-Stevidot nyooms off 03:48 what 05:47 oh wb 05:47 Hoi! 05:47 Sorry im a pest today, im bored 05:48 usually im not on chat this early XD 05:48 we had a half day so 05:49 I didnt XD 05:49 I like your diamonds btw 05:49 tbh 05:50 thanks 05:50 (sorry i was updating AA) 05:50 its okay 05:50 and welcom 05:50 *welcome 05:51 sorry, im on a computer without autocorrect and my e´s dont really work XD 05:51 same with my apostraphes XD 05:54 my phone has vanished 05:56 * I-Ship-Stevidot pulls Rael´s phone from behind his ear 05:56 Magic! 05:58 found it 06:00 yay 06:01 i want to make another diamond gemsona, this time uncorrupted, but i think every diamond has been made into a gemsona XD 06:01 maybe i should do a sunrise ruby! 06:01 nah 06:01 which kind of pisses me off 06:02 not sunrise ruby 06:02 everyone else making diamonds 06:02 well, um... 06:02 sorry then :( 06:02 whatever they were gonna do it anyways 06:02 literally 06:03 me: hey look, at this thing i made on my own out of nowhere 06:03 everyone: WELL I MEAN I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST BUT YOU EXECUTED IT FIRST SO BRB MAKING 40 BECAUSE FUCK 06:03 im not robbed youre robbed 06:03 :vvvv 06:03 i mean its a bit petty of me 06:03 but like 06:03 think of it 06:04 i have 5 individual diamonds who use male pronouns 06:04 im sorry for making a Hope Diamond gemsona and using it, if I knew this beforehand i probably wouldnt have made her 06:04 and then suddenly everyone who makes an individual diamond OC most likely gives it male pronouns 06:04 OH NO LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE KNOW IT PISSES ME OFF LMAO 06:04 will it stop anything? naw. 06:04 i wont use her, if you want. 06:05 i dont really like 06:05 care? you already made it 06:05 i dont mean to make you purposely upset :( 06:05 im not gonna make everyone dump out their oc bins because someone on the internet went "oh wAHHH" 06:06 ohkay 06:06 so it's like whatever 06:06 im not going into the rant again, im just clingy to the things i have for myself 06:06 have you heard of the eureka diamond? 06:06 yes. 06:07 a kid thought it was a pebble XD 06:07 i know all of the 89 individual diamonds :v 06:07 Wow 06:07 Cool 06:07 yeah 06:08 im proud of myself 06:08 i dont think anyone ever made a cave pearl oc 06:08 so im the only one 06:08 g4m 06:08 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 06:08 wow gem hoarding 06:08 really nice 06:08 are you talking to me? 06:09 mhm 06:09 im not saying no one can make a cave pearl oc, just that i was the first 06:09 hey, andre 06:09 and hi o/ 06:09 guess what 06:09 huh what 06:10 http://puu.sh/oIyRZ/3e69ad4db9.png 06:10 most of those ae getting killed off 06:10 like you told me too in april or march. 06:10 remember? 06:10 i only use 20 of them and thats it. 06:10 no, i didnt tell you to. 06:10 yeah you did 06:10 you gave me the idea too. 06:10 i recommended that you clear out the ocs you dont even have art for 06:11 and thats what i did 06:11 and you even admitted to gem hoarding just to outdo SCI 06:11 hell i may even cancel all of them 06:11 i dont want to use ocs anymore 06:11 tbh 06:11 MN doesnt write anymore 06:11 MN? 06:11 and i dont draw anymore 06:12 ...well not frequently 06:12 mr. napcakes @ISS 06:12 Ah, thnx 06:13 test 06:13 i have, like, 2 gemling ocs 06:13 lets see, what else 06:13 i wish that the diamonds ever got to be gemlings ;w; 06:13 they did the exact opposite lmao 06:14 pyrite, magnetite, cave pearl, soapstone (whom everyone hates, lmbo), woody, hope, rubellite 06:15 i think theres more 06:15 oh right 06:15 moonstone, chrys, ICO 06:15 not counting fusions, i think thats it 06:15 12 gemsonas, wow 06:22 goodbye everyone 06:22 see you soon 06:22 bye \o 06:22 (wave) 06:22 fun fact: diamond comes from a greek word meaning ´invincible´ 06:22 g4m 06:33 hes gone 07:19 Hoi I'm back o/ 07:20 Hoi o/ 07:21 Is this a word? Is THIS a word? Nobody knows! 07:24 oh wb 07:25 Hi Rael o/ 07:27 I heard that Artsy is leaving wiki ;-; 07:29 yeah 07:31 Which ship has e weirdest name, in your opinion? 07:31 literally all of mine 07:32 http://puu.sh/oIDyx/807998d08c.png 07:32 Srsly? One of my ships is named Polymagneprindicolite 07:32 *Polymaths purine I colors 07:33 *Polymagnepyrindicolite 07:33 Better 07:35 Well, chat is red and I'm not that bored anymore. Bye \o 07:37 bye 08:12 Raelcontor, shut up. I don't care. 08:12 Raelcontor, shut up. I don't care. 08:12 Raelcontor, shut up. I don't care. 08:13 well i mean 08:13 that didnt go very well 08:13 a small part of me actually wants to operate Bot Quartz in AO's stead but 08:13 * DaniSkies shrugs 08:14 meanwhile MRDBot is like constantly orgasming to death in the corner 08:15 ;w; oops 08:15 just like totally r.i.p. mrdbot right now 08:15 ,,, 08:15 OK GOOD 08:16 ;w; 08:16 Ya. 08:16 ya 08:16 Ya. 08:16 ya 08:16 Ya. 08:16 ya 08:16 yis 08:16 You ruined it. 08:16 ya 08:16 Ya. 08:16 nah 08:17 ya 08:17 Ya. 08:17 I love how non-staff is super distressed about AO leaving but staff is just all 08:17 >http://puu.sh/oIGhH.jpg 08:17 "okay yeah sure cool you do you uvu#bb" 08:17 tfw you listen to a song literally just because of the chorus which only has like 2 times because its an mlp fansong 08:18 http://puu.sh/oIGlx/367ab36e1c.png 08:18 ya,,, 08:19 me: enters any user page 08:19 me: goes deaf because of shitty music without pause button anywhere 08:19 tru ;; 08:20 brb brb 08:22 I think the greatest thing about testing that I hate is that we cannot listen to music like. like. Our world history teacher would let us listen to a specified playlist on youtube or in our phones (i was safe, he knew i didn't listen to shitty music but then again I listened to classic at the time) and so we would test like that but that would take so much time in a standardized testing environment :TTTTTT 08:26 hi odrey uvu#// 08:26 helo 08:26 im gonna finally fucking write AA 08:28 we also finished reading romeo and juliet 08:28 and oh 08:28 my god 08:28 i fucking hate straight people 08:28 LIKE HOOLOLLLYLYLYLY SHIT 08:29 literally all of romeo and juliet: 08:29 romeos friend i cant remember his name: romeo whats wrong 08:29 romeo: i have blue balls 08:29 prince: fucking watch it boi,,,, boi,, 08:29 mercutio: PARTY 08:29 romeo: sigh 08:29 juliet: sneezes 08:29 romeo: holy shit,,, 08:30 romeo and juliet: have sex 08:30 paris: lmao juliet 08:30 capulet: not yet 08:30 paris: o 08:30 tybalt: you suck 08:30 mercutio: ummm 08:30 tybaly and mercutio: pissing contest 08:30 mercutio: is stabbed 08:30 tybalt: HAHAHA 08:30 romeo: BICNNCH,,, 08:31 romeo: kills tybalt 08:31 tybalt: is kill 08:31 prince: get your stank ass out of verona 08:31 juliet: nOOOO 08:31 romeo: sighs 08:31 friar laurence: boi,, 08:31 romeo: sighs 08:31 juliet: I DONT WANNA MARRY fRANCE 08:31 friar: hands alcohol to minor 08:32 but not edit active 08:33 you're still here technically yaaay 08:35 i think having a staff position just stressed me out and made me non wiki active 08:35 weve literally had nothing to do 08:35 like ive deleted 08:35 2 pages maybe 08:35 ever 08:35 tru 08:35 yes but the thought of being staff on a website 08:35 except i've only banned one person maybe 08:35 with many users 08:35 1 of them was me taking dani's job 08:35 kinda gets to ur head 08:35 brb, gotta get ready for today 08:36 because someone went to xyr wall and asked to delete a page i was like "not if i can help it" 08:36 past mn to patrollers tho 08:36 WAIT FUCK THE BOTS HERE 08:36 oops i said nothing 08:36 u saw nothing 08:37 hes not active anymore 08:37 wait does mn even see the logs---- 08:37 oh 08:37 he doesnt eve write 08:37 even* 08:37 rip 08:37 we see all 08:37 User blog:Artsy Outcast/Goodbye. delete this please 08:37 jesus 08:37 what why 08:38 you posted it 20 minutes ago and everyone thinks youre leaving and now you want it deleted 08:45 dani 08:45 dani 08:45 dani 08:45 dasani 08:45 shhhhh 08:45 * DaniSkies shhhhes 08:45 dAAAANII 08:46 http://puu.sh/oII3k/983059798b.png 08:46 its confirmed ,,,, he is,,,, ninghtmare monn,,, 08:46 oml 08:46 ooohn,,, 08:46 http://puu.sh/oII7W/6e7213ed22.jpg 08:46 oh ok 08:47 1: chill 08:47 ive just kinda been aggressively proofreading me and danis collab :u 08:47 collab as in an rp? 08:47 >>if only it were that easy but it's almost like that 08:47 kinda kinda 08:48 but its honestly like 08:48 literally all of spirits faces are how i feel when i kno what happens in the fan session 08:48 http://puu.sh/oCo1z/e22394943e.png 08:48 kay brb for realzies >>" 08:52 hi enchi 08:52 Hello, has anyone ordered fresh idiot? 08:52 I can be seasoned with pepper and salt(y). 08:52 im not hungry right now but thanks 09:08 ya 09:08 According to all known laws 09:08 of aviation, 09:08 09:08 09:08 there is no way a bee 09:08 should be able to fly. 09:08 09:08 09:08 Its wings are too small to get 09:08 its fat little body off the ground. 09:08 09:08 09:08 The bee, of course, flies anyway 09:08 09:08 09:08 because bees don't care 09:08 what humans think is impossible. 09:08 09:08 ya 09:08 FUCK 09:09 Yellow, black. Yellow, black. 09:09 Yellow, black. Yellow, black. 09:09 ya 09:09 Ooh, black and yellow! 09:09 Let's shake it up a little. 09:09 alright let me say a poem (small wall warning) 09:10 ya 09:10 done 09:10 Roses are red 09:10 Violets are red 09:10 Grasses are red 09:10 My garden's on fire 09:10 Barry! Breakfast is ready! 09:10 Coming! 09:10 Hang on a second. 09:10 * Renegade Enchidio bows 09:10 ya 09:11 Hello? 09:11 - Barry? 09:11 - Adam? 09:11 - Can you believe this is happening? 09:11 - I can't. I'll pick you up. 09:11 ya 09:11 09:11 Looking sharp. 09:11 09:11 09:11 Use the stairs. Your father 09:11 paid good money for those. 09:11 ya 09:11 okay guys, really. that's enough spam. 09:11 Sorry. I'm excited. 09:11 09:11 09:11 Here's the graduate. 09:11 We're very proud of you, son. 09:11 Oh okay. 09:11 ya 09:11 * Pseudo-Miracles stops 09:11 if i had the announce function, i would use it. 09:11 i think u do 09:11 * Pseudo-Miracles but i'm non-stop sTOP ANYWAY @ME 09:11 /announce nah 09:11 !announce 09:11 * Pseudo-Miracles stops 09:12 it's !announce 09:12 i think 09:12 i would know 09:12 how to use the announce feature 09:12 * Pseudo-Miracles User blog:Pseudo-Miracles/throws self into hell - fusion sketches 09:13 well i wouldnt because i never became admin because fanon's fat greasy hands tore it from me 09:13 clarification: old fanon 09:13 when i think of old fanon i think of trumpets 09:13 is that bad 09:13 what omf 09:13 hold up 09:14 >http://puu.sh/oIJP9.jpg 09:14 hm 09:15 Pseudo-Miracles 09:15 TRUMPets yeah ur thing makes sense 09:15 pls 09:15 pls 09:15 http://puu.sh/oIJXX/04186bb442.jpg 09:15 FUCK IM LAUGHING AGAIN 09:16 oml 09:16 http://puu.sh/oIK0Z/8373700583.jpg 09:16 the face of a man with no mercy 09:16 is it bad that his face looks like "i am dying and hate you all but i must smile" to me 09:17 did you mean: his personality 09:17 probably 09:18 those pictures 09:18 reminds me 09:18 of lapis and some dbz char 09:18 combined 09:18 yeah those pictures reminds me to 09:19 me: does anything related to AA 09:19 me: mlp fan music 09:20 hi eyy (letter that aaden hates) 09:20 how r u 09:21 good 09:21 o 09:21 i said the letter B ))) 09:22 for like the 8th fucking time 09:22 aaden doesnt care about the letter O 09:22 it's 09:22 SCI 09:22 because he has 09:22 OCD 09:22 mmmmm oh my god 09:22 i know but a few months ago he didnt like it at all 09:22 i told him sorry and he says that he doesnt really care about it lol 09:23 maybe because THEY* were trying to keep SCI comfortable. 09:23 oh 09:23 that makes sense 09:23 either way 09:23 speaking of that stuff that skype group hasnt been talked in in months 09:23 either way we're going to ignore and mock what makes SCI uncomfortable lol!!!! 09:24 enchi can i see the logs 09:24 who did they shit talk 09:24 no one 09:24 they probably shit-talked me :^) 09:24 Renegade Enchidio 09:24 no one 09:24 are you 09:24 serious 09:24 did you mean: me 09:24 and here we go again with this dumb "theyre shit talking me" bullshit 09:24 odrey we havent talked in a while, when nf wasnt even a thing 09:25 tru 09:25 anyway it's nothing special now 09:26 im gonna go see if there are any markers or crayons or whatever that i can draw with 09:28 i cant find the quote because im lazy but aaron and SCI said aaden and fish literally dont fucking care anymore 09:28 * Artsy Outcast inhale exhales 09:28 we get the point 09:28 let's talk about 09:28 now please stop bringing it up 09:28 hmm 09:28 you guys tell me 09:29 holy shit. 09:29 i'm going fucking afk 09:29 ohh my god 09:31 what happened this time\ 09:32 i said dumb shit 09:32 oh ok 09:32 o 09:33 disclaimer: fucking stop user pages that have music with no pause button 09:33 ok. afk again 09:38 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom 09:38 * Artsy Outcast zoooooooooooooooooooooooooooom 09:38 * Pseudo-Miracles woom 09:39 nyoomy woomy zoomy 09:39 woomy kaboomy 09:39 nah 09:39 nyoomy wooy kaboomy 09:39 i wanna say something about this but 09:39 i'd get kicked 09:39 *woomy 09:39 say it 09:39 He lives. 09:39 Bleeeeeeegh hi 09:39 oh hi 09:40 ...Beep boop. 09:40 hi mn 09:40 welcome to hell 09:40 would you like some iced tea 09:40 Fuck My window cleared. 09:40 ...Beep boop again. 09:40 beep boop? 09:40 I am an non-sentient robont. 09:40 robont 09:40 oop its defective 09:40 hes my robont husband 09:40 Benp bonp. 09:40 o 09:40 ROBONT 09:40 wow 09:41 Just wanted to say hi, I guess. 09:41 oh ok 09:41 ...you couldnt do that on skype 09:41 sounds. 09:41 ok stop 09:41 Don't question me. XD 09:42 youre not mom mom!!! 09:42 fuck 09:42 my mom* 09:42 * Pseudo-Miracles questions you 09:42 @mn 09:42 Mom mom. 09:42 :^))))))))) 09:42 fuck u mom!!! its not a phase!!! its me!! 09:42 This is an odd thing to say, but I hope you guys are improving in art! 09:42 I have no idea what I'm doing anymore 09:42 I drew spoilers and that's it. 09:42 lmao 09:42 i dont draw anymore !! 09:42 Hahaha I can't art, my mouse is being a dick 09:43 I just traditional art and i suck at that yaaay 09:43 You don't draw anymore? 09:43 @AO 09:43 nope 09:43 me: i still draw 09:43 everyone else: complaining 09:43 Ah, that's a shame. 09:43 lmao no its not 09:43 me : //sitting here 09:43 i need to yell about my dumb mouse tho 09:43 i mean i draw once a month 09:43 but thats it 09:44 but i dont like sharing my art anymore 09:44 so 09:44 Ah, I getcha. 09:44 i draw a fuckton of traditional art but it all sucks 09:44 Hey, no bad blood against any of us, right? 09:44 That'd be silly. XD 09:44 eh 09:44 Eh? 09:44 eh 09:44 Eh, okay. 09:45 ya 09:45 Ya. 09:45 eh 09:45 Guess Imma go now. 09:45 Kay. Bye. 09:45 Have fun you guysssssss. 09:45 bye 09:46 Don't talk to me, robot. You are an insignificant non-sentient being made to do edits. 09:46 bye mn 09:46 K now bye 09:46 O 09:46 Robont.* 09:46 That was a joke, btw 09:46 Okay. 09:46 Bye. 09:46 eh 09:48 current emotional state: http://puu.sh/oILSj/5227c1704f.png 09:48 me too 09:48 ok 09:50 aPTOS YOU ABANDONED ME YESTERDAY WITHOUT GIVING ME ANY REFERENCE FOR MM 09:50 but hi 09:50 was it yesterday? 09:50 no 2 days ago 09:50 I had two tons of hw then 09:50 But hi 09:50 helo 09:51 i wanted to draw MM so then i could draw regent diamond. : < 09:51 Sorey. Still want a sorta reference picture? 09:51 Ye. 09:53 Gut? 09:53 Good, i mean 09:53 gut omf 09:53 ye 09:54 BUT 09:54 when you said "but brown hair" do you mean MM has brown hair or does he have white hair like moissanite should 09:55 wow ok 09:55 aptos smfh 09:55 WELL I MEAN 09:56 Well technically that was good in another language 09:56 but since thats not allowed, im gonna pretend it was a typo? 09:56 Yes, aptos. Yes u r. 09:57 so MM is 09:58 tiny MSD but also prince charming 09:58 (same difference WHOOPS) 09:58 but also like ruby height 10:01 They indeed exist 10:02 where is MM's gem 10:03 and what shape facet is it 10:03 Gimme a sec 10:03 like moissanite is a kind of sapphire right? or 10:03 Moissanite looks just like diamond 10:03 They literally use it to fale diamonds 10:04 i lied it's not a type of sapphire 10:04 i was thinking of iolite 10:04 Im pretty sure iolite isnt either 10:04 it is 10:04 what kind of facet does MM have 10:05 bc if you dont tell me im literally just gonna recolor sapphires gem 10:05 No. And Mazarin is the cut. 10:05 where is his gem 10:05 Probably on beneath the neck 10:06 Do I still need to find a facet? 10:06 front or back /shoots self 10:06 no i can do a mazarin cut gem 10:06 Front 10:06 ok coOL 10:06 Sorry 10:06 baby MSD with formal clothing mazarin cut gem on collarbone 10:06 we're good 10:06 Good. Tho the hair is darker 10:06 ya 10:07 sorry its just been a very long day 10:07 today is apparently "everyone piss off rael" day 10:07 and im just like //distressed noises 10:08 Sorry 10:08 no its 10:08 * Raelcontor thumbs up 10:08 its cool 10:08 Sorry for apologizing that u had a bad day and it is cool 10:08 Also, sorry for apologizing so much. 10:08 it's fine 10:09 Also, RD is now being attacked by like seven gems 10:09 he can take em 10:09 hes a trooper 10:10 4 arms and theyre all really cool 10:10 4 eyes that are also really cool 10:10 I want to just say "luck" and then defy all the attacks using legitimate abilities from CCs. But that seems OP 10:10 YES 10:10 And I dont want to turn into bloodstone 10:10 DO IT I WILL DIE CRYING 10:10 Dont die 10:10 "Regent does a really cool backflip, and dodges all attacks." 10:10 "He also shoots 7 arrows and kills all of them on sight." 10:10 "Homeworld wins. RP over." 10:11 Sounds like a plan. 10:11 brb, got to retype that 10:11 omfg 10:12 hi stevidot 10:12 Hi Rael o/ 10:12 Q 10:12 q 10:12 brb 10:12 o 10:12 omg i forgot how great it is to draw tiny gems 10:12 little tiny gems little baaaaabies 10:13 little baaaaabbbbbbiessss 10:13 HE HAS BEEN OFFENDED APTOS PLEASE COME BACK 10:14 smol gems are amazing 10:14 theyre smol i told u trevor smols are great 10:14 i found yellowlions ruby 10:15 http://puu.sh/oINry/84dc3799d3.jpg 10:15 Jk, of course. Hi stecidot 10:15 stevidot 10:16 zenzi ;w; helo 10:16 Hell 10:16 hello* 10:16 im laughgin 10:16 me: hi 10:16 zen: Hell. 10:17 my thumb locked up on me 10:17 wb aptos 10:18 we're having naCHOS FOR DINNER YES 10:18 it's like 10:18 we make it like lasanga 10:19 cheese, tomatoes, salsa, beef and stuff 10:19 and then we take the tray we cook it in and get a lot of chips 10:19 and just 10:19 <3 10:19 yes 10:22 Same 10:22 *Aptos 10:22 PR=Pearl Rebellion 10:23 Cool. 10:23 What for again? 10:23 Also, Chrys is so mean to Zinn..... 10:23 Because CP found out about Em's plans so she's bringing GP to SSD's Pearl since SSD is a higher noble 10:24 Why? 10:24 Rael. 10:24 yeah? 10:24 Has anything happened in Refugees lately? 10:25 Because then, SSD's Pearl would be a higher PEARL, wouldn't she? 10:25 because I'm debating if I should do a summary post or not. 10:25 uhh we're about 70 messages until episode one is over 10:25 MM and MSD fused 10:25 I suppose, y? @stevi 10:25 and then everyone else fused because theyre little BINCHES (im joking ily) 10:25 I know about that 10:25 and red hematite went all mary sue i mean alter ego on us 10:25 That's why CP wants to bring GP and her there, SSD's Pearl can probably sort out the problem somehow 10:25 so uh 10:25 thats reaalllly it 10:26 yeah I know about all the fusing stuff 10:26 my fusion even said something to yours 10:26 but you didn't respond. 10:26 well sorry 10:26 Wait alter ego hematite 10:26 ? 10:27 red hematite 10:27 oh god. 10:27 * Zenzizenzic takes stress pills 10:27 Stress pills? 10:27 What happenned? 10:28 My RP stresses me out. 10:28 What happened in the rp that stresses ye? 10:28 Everything 10:29 like people come to me asking for a change and to add rules and I'm like 10:29 did i say a bad thing 10:29 Did i do something wrong? 10:29 "NO WHY CANT YOU BE HAPPY WITH WHAT I GAVE YOU?!" 10:29 a lot of replies are pissing me off because theyre nothing that adds to the rp 10:29 not you two did nothing wrong. 10:29 Wait, what rules did they want to add? 10:29 me and aptos are winners 10:30 and whooo, thats a relief 10:30 Mans I can't close it because I have no backup RP ideas that would be good enough to replace it. 10:30 And* 10:30 aptos is this too blue for MM's gemstone 10:30 http://puu.sh/oIOl6/cc922a7da0.jpg 10:31 Maybe just a little less. 10:31 aight 10:31 And we can always help u come up with another 10:31 ya 10:31 http://puu.sh/oIOo3/b73cac7d17.jpg ? @aptos 10:32 I like that 10:32 ya 10:32 It took me three days to think of how I wanted Refugees to go. 10:33 And it's still not going how I planned 10:33 How did u want it to go? 10:33 sorry 10:34 ;m; 10:34 Excuse me for trying to help an rp I was kicked out of, but how about try to control the users more? Like warn them for getting offtopic and such. 10:34 cant say due to spoilers :0 10:35 and I've been doing that @stevi. Why do you think I kicked you. It was because you where not descriptive enough with your post 10:36 Brb, also you kicked me, not just warned me. 10:36 and I need to get @qwerty for having replies no longer than one sentence 10:37 i shouldn't of had to warn you. 10:37 My ou should know right from wrong in an rp 10:37 Perhaps you could make one of new types of gems having to find their own optimized occupation? 10:39 http://puu.sh/oIOOu/d65bf63b63.jpg 10:39 YAAAAS 10:39 Hm? 10:39 THEY ARE GOOD FRIENDS AND THEIR GEMSTONE SHAVE SIMILAR COLORS 10:40 Fair enough 10:40 Then again MsD doesnt care if Mm lives or dies 10:41 i mean 10:41 sorry bruh 10:41 And I think what pisses me off most about that RP is that when it's dead, it takes me to post something for it to get up and running again. 10:41 it was a really good idea zenzi i really like it but 10:41 people always ruin rps 10:41 ik someone who does that trevor 10:41 and im not pointing fingers because its more than one person 10:42 Sorry. 10:42 APTOS ITS NOT U OMG 10:42 * Raelcontor hugs 10:42 chill 10:42 I think I may end it once they defeat Homeworld on earth 10:42 i gtg 10:42 bye zen 10:42 *(rejects hug) Im fine. And cool. 10:45 AH SHIT 10:45 What? 10:45 i 10:45 one of my favorite singers has an EP called "Columbine EP" 10:46 i accidentally typed "Columbine RP" and lost faith in humanity 10:46 i just wanted my nicole dollanganger 10:46 http://puu.sh/oIPe8/4c035063d8.png if you hate having eyes 10:47 Y? 10:47 what the fucking shit why are people so fucking into columbine. a lot of people died at the hands of psychopathic highschoolers. they were not scared or loST PLEASE KILL THE COLUMBINE FANDOM 10:48 Thats a fandom? 10:48 yes 10:48 Y 10:48 because people are sick 10:48 because they want to fuck a dead body 10:48 oops sorry 10:48 or because they fetishize the thought of: 10:48 1) murder 10:48 2) mentally ill people 10:49 3) mentally ill people who murder 10:49 theres literally fanfic, fanart, and FUCKING SHIPPING 10:49 LIKE 10:49 YOU THINK SU FANS SUCK? NAH. NAH THATS NOTHING 10:49 im sorry i am just 10:50 1000% done with humanity 10:50 off topic 10:50 but 10:50 dont imagine yourself without lips 10:50 it feels so weird 10:50 Baaaaack 10:50 what 10:50 hi ISS 10:50 g4m 10:51 Hi Rael o/ 10:51 There 10:51 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom 10:51 sorry for my temporary death 10:52 I just finished making all of Zinns friends 10:53 #OneOfTheListsChrysWouldNeverAppear 10:53 #cuzchrysismeanandrejectedhisofferforfrienship 10:53 MM is tiny and his hands must be so tiny 10:53 TINY HAAAANDS 10:54 He doesnt need huge hands 10:54 tiny hands 10:54 He has a nine foot manservant 10:54 MSD? 10:54 (lol, what a coincidence. His shabti and MsD are similar heights 10:55 thatd be so funny MSD and his shabti just switch for a day 10:55 MSD would not enjoy that. The shabti would 10:56 msd would just me like >:T the whole time 10:56 and MM is like 13 feet in the air totally winning @life 10:56 MM would totally forget all the time tho 10:56 #ButThenAgainChrysNeverUsuallyAppearsOnListsThatArent'TopTenMostWantedCriminals' 10:56 #MyGemsonaIsPureEeeeeevilll 10:57 #What'sWithTheHashtags,Stevi 10:57 He would just be like (snaps fingers). (Snaps fingers.) "WHY ARENT YOU FOLLOWING MY COMMAND YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DIRT! Oh, I forgot, its just you. Now the insult is true 10:58 #mygemismoreevil. #chrysshouldstopselfdeprecating 10:58 #FreeNaomi 10:58 #HowEvilMustYouBeToBeatAGemThatKilledOver56^66GemsWow 10:59 #whatthefuck 10:59 #openstaffposition. #notvery @stevidot 10:59 MSD just taking a nap and MM aggressively papping him and snapping aggressively to wake him up so he can do MM's bidding 11:00 CD will enslave ALL 11:00 yes. centenary diamond will enslave all 11:00 MM forgets that its his shabti and hits him with a club 11:00 Jk 11:00 MM would make his shabti do that 11:01 http://puu.sh/oIQ31/bee0ca1180.png 11:01 cd will enslave all 11:01 So naturally I made a gem for CDs sector that imprisons gems 11:01 Plagioclase 11:01 y a s 11:02 Hey! 11:02 hi peri 11:02 They also auto build and repair things. They have the epic ability to measure things by looking at it 11:02 wb odrey 11:02 thank 11:02 i sketched MM 11:03 i think i just drew toddler MSD though 11:03 Hey user who plays Harley all the time and it's good to know I'm not the only one who has a base charecter. 11:03 Same thing. 11:03 lol 11:03 im dumb 11:03 * Pseudo-Miracles pinged 11:03 (Sorry) 11:03 it me 11:03 I wanted base characters 11:03 i just??? harley's my child 11:03 But I have too many gemsonas to do that 11:03 No. They are mine. 11:03 Mwahahah 11:04 I only play Celestites and coral..mostly Celestites 11:04 I play...um... 11:04 * Raelcontor kicks MSD under a bed 11:04 Too many ;-; 11:04 I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT 11:04 I play too many too 11:04 I have twenty six+gems 11:05 ...I have 12. Not counting the ones in Sonat. Also not counting fusions 11:05 12? 11:05 @Periandlapis You also played Trina 11:05 5 diamonds, rm, nacre, 2 quartzes, 2 pearls 11:05 11 gems 11:05 i have 11:05 -harley 11:05 -also harley 11:05 -the others 11:06 Well yeah 11:06 not as much as coral fluorite and Celestite though 11:06 Fluorite? 11:06 Toothpaste? 11:07 Zinnwaldite is,part fluorite.... 11:07 Go on some of the older threads like weirdmagedon or The homeworld rebels..Fluorite used to be my base charecter before Celestite 11:07 *shocked* 11:07 What were they like 11:08 Flourites a healing gem and acts a lot like a noble but she's extremely peaceful and it's rare for her to lose her temper 11:08 Just healing? 11:09 Wow fluorite is used a lot 11:10 aa afk 11:10 Imagine Chrys and ICO fusing right in front of Zinn and Zinn's just like: you know what no. I'm done. And walks away 11:10 That wouldnt happen 11:10 Like half of fluorite hates Zinn 11:11 Idk about ICO, but probably as well 11:11 Why would they? 11:11 Because Chrys feels bothered by Zinn, to say the least 11:11 Y 11:12 Because he made her feel like trash, indirectly 11:12 And because he's a fusion 11:12 And because they sarcasm eachotger 11:13 He's not really that much of a fusion 11:13 And how did he make them feel bad! 11:13 And technically the humours work like sorta fusion 11:13 I back 11:14 Fluorite a weapon is a spear like pearls except pink 11:14 wb zen 11:14 wb 11:15 Wb zen o/ 11:18 Well Greigite hates Celes now 11:20 Thanks 11:20 Wb Zen o/ 11:20 Thanks 11:21 Cool. 11:22 i just finished MM's lineart 11:22 * Raelcontor sweats aggressively 11:22 brb for dinner tho 11:22 Go lineart 11:23 do you want me to show u in pm and when i get back from food i can fix whatever 11:23 Sure 11:29 Warp 11:32 Tfw your mom is forcing you to move to North Carolina 11:32 hi odrey 11:33 hi 11:33 Hi Odrey o/ 11:34 helo 11:34 North carolina 11:42 Mood swing much? 11:46 im still here 11:46 So many warps 11:47 warp pad noises 11:47 locks down the warp pads [[Category:Wikia Chat logs|2016 05 06]